Solutions
by PT21
Summary: Gibbs tries to hoodwink Abby with a pretend woman, but it backfires.
1. Chapter 1

Solutions

by Caz

Disclaimer is around, somewhere

Rated K

Taking in the delicate scent of the tiny bright orange English rose, Abby giggled as the fragile petal tickled her nose, the man beside her smiled in amused tolerance as he watched her antics with a familiarity that they had both become accustomed to over the many years.

She was still grinning as Gibbs gently took her hand, aiding her rising, keeping it there as they moved along the gravelly path that meandered through the gardens. There was a comfortable silence between them as they admired, sometimes touched the profusion of blooms along the way.

The silence was broken by two young children chasing one another through the maze of paths, the high-pitched screech of the female child to the clearly irksome boy as he barrelled past Gibbs and Abby's legs at a break-neck speed, "Come back here at once, Daniel Thompson or I'm gonna tell mommy!"

Both Abby and Gibbs watched the two with comical fascination until the tiny tornado's disappeared as fast as they had came and the tranquil quiet prevailed again. Reaching the heart of the arboretum, Gibbs indicated for Abby to sit on the bench, placed there so the visitors could relax and enjoy the restful sound and sight of the cascading fountain that continuously spurted forth frothy water from the strategically placed scantily clad woman seemingly pouring the water from the urn held in her arms.

Abby loved it here, Gibbs too. It was a place of peace. A place to talk, and if you didn't want to talk, then to just be together, just for a while. Today Abby wanted to talk.

"I wonder if the little girl caught up with Daniel Thompson? I wish it were that easy; to simply call for a man and for him to come running. I would use it on Simon Carsdale. I could just shout 'Here boy!' and he'd come running instead of me trying my hardest to drop subtle hints and making myself look like a total idiot."

"Who's Simon Carsdale?" Gibbs asked, "I haven't heard that name before."

Abby nonchalantly leaned forward and swirled her finger-tips in the cool water, "He's new in town. He's terribly dishy and I was fancied him instantly." She turned her head and smiled dryly up into Gibbs' handsome face, "Trouble is, so do the rest of the unattached females around here."

"You'll just have to be patient. Your time will come. There is no man alive that can resist your charms, Abby." Gibbs assured her, hiding the green flame of jealousy from his voice.

Abby gave a hefty sigh, "But he doesn't seem to know that I exist, gibbs!"

Gibbs looked away. He appeared to be studying the distant display of flora, but seemed to notice nothing, "I know how you feel." he ventured at last, lost in thoughts of his own.

Abby was stunned, "You do?" For as long as she'd know Gibbs, she had never known him to have lady trouble. Quite the opposite in fact. She studied him a little closer. Now that she looked deeper, she could see the fatigue lines, the tousled hair and the 'not-so-confident' air that surrounded him. Abby felt guilty suddenly. So wrapped up in her own pursuit of a romantic liaison, she had neglected to notice that her closest and dearest friend was having some troubles of his own.

He cleared his throat before answering her, "Yes, I do."

Abby looked even deeper still. The blue eyes looked the same, and he looked the same, but at the same time he looked...different.

Gibbs dared a full frontal look at the woman before him. It was enough for him to pluck up the courage to say more when he saw her concern, "Yes...I do know the feeling." Another glance at her surprised face gave him a tad more confidence; he had to go on. "Absolute hell, actually. " His body slumped again as he turned away and muttered more to himself than her. "But what can a guy do?"

The silence stretched between them as they each digested each others revelations. At last Abby asked quietly, "Who is she?"

Abby wasn't sure at Gibbs' response to her perfectly obvious question, but he seemed surprised to hear it, and before he could think coherently, he repeated it, knowing he sounded stupid for doing so, "Who is she?"

Abby saw the invisible wall go up before Gibbs did and she sat back out of his direct vision, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I didn't think that perhaps you don't want to tell me."

Gibbs immediately swung in his seat towards her, "No, no, I'm sorry, its alright, really." He sighed with resolution as he prepared to reveal his secret - or so Abby thought, until he sighed again, "It's...just a woman I know."

Abby almost screamed with frustration. He was being deliberately evasive and it was driving her insane. Here she was, laying her heart for him to see and he was deliberately avoiding an issue that somehow annoyed her beyond reason. Damn it, he was supposed to be her friend. They were supposed to tell each other their secrets. They were supposed to be there for each other, through thick and thin. But Gibbs had decided to play coy with her and she was festering inside. No way could she let it go now, no way, even if it did make her feel like a leech.

She pushed on relentlessly, "What's her name, Gibbs. Where did you meet her. Was it at work. Have you even spoken to her?" And just for good measure she added, "And does she know that, 'you' even exist?"

Gibbs fell back against the seat dejectedly, his arms crossing across his chest as he warded off the chill that ran through him, pursing his lips before finally answering her quietly, "Ros. Her name is Ros... Rosalind." He added, needlessly.

Abby chewed the name over in her mind, searching for its familiarity. Was she an agent, or maybe one of the office bunnies? She didn't recognise the name and that sparked an inner dread within her once more. She wanted to be able to say, "I know her." And she wanted to know if the woman should be considered a serious threat to their incomparable relationship, but Abby's phenomenal memory bank came up blank.

Abby was desperate to know what 'Ros' looked like. Gamely she threw him a grin and said, "With a name like that I bet she's small and delicate, red haired and willowy. I bet she's highly distinguished and her family are loaded." Abby chuckled knowingly, nudging his arm playfully. "And I bet she'd got big boobs, too."

The sparkling grin that Gibbs threw her as they chuckled together seemed to satisfy her curiosity. Suddenly laughing out aloud, Gibbs heartily answered her obvious attempts to find out about the woman that had captured his attention, "Couldn't have gotten it any closer, Abs."

As the two laughing friends finally pushed themselves to their feet, locked arms and began to make their way out of the gardens, Gibbs was relieved that Abby seemed satisfied with her own definition of Gibbs' typical female companion. Somehow it seemed safe to leave it as it was. The trouble was now he had to convince 'Rosalind' that he was the man of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Over the coming days Abby did her utmost to push 'Ros' out of her mind, but Gibbs' continued air of dejection - and now Abby had realised it for what it was she had been amazed she'd not noticed it before - continued to push through her own needs. She was worried about him. Ashamed to admit that her own desires had neglected to notice the well-being of not only her friend, but an important part of her life. A man that had always, always been there for her, as she for him, until now.

She had to make it up to him, somehow. If she was going to have a tempestuous affair with Simon, then it was only fair that Gibbs should be with 'Ros'. After all, they were both grown ups. They were both single. They were both in love. Or was it lust? Abby grew warm inside as she envisaged herself within Simon's arms. Lust, definitely lust.

Then Gibbs's face popped into her thoughts. He didn't look like a man in lust. Gibbs looked like a man in love. Abby came to a halt in the middle of the corridor; the impact of her thoughts slammed through her senses enough to give a passing agent cause for concern at the unexpectedness of Abby's sudden immobilisation.

Gibbs was in love?

It was a concept that Abby hadn't considered. Not really. It was impossible to imagine that Gibbs could have those same self emotions that she'd had for him. But then she reasoned, he did have a right to something, if not as profound as what they could have had. He was a human being after all. As was she. She still searched for that elusive 'happy ever after' scenario and it seemed Gibbs searched right along beside her.

Abby managed to swallow the immense disappointment, knowing that she had no right to behave that way. Gibbs was her friend, she wanted him to be happy, desperately. And so she decided that she was going to help him, somehow.

The opportunity came along a few days along when a close, mutual friend decided she was going to have a party to celebrate her, 'Four - Oh my God, my life is over!' birthday party.

First and foremost it had given Abby the ideal opportunity to invite the man of her now constant hot and heavy dreams. It had cost her a lot of pride to press that button outside his door and invite him as her escort to the birthday bash. She'd been lucky. Every angel in the USA must have been on her side that day as he agreed, somewhat jovially. Somehow it hadn't felt right to turn down the woman that had been so startled with his response, that she'd dropped the entire contents of her arms at his feet.

Simon Carsdale had seen her around Abbys local haunts on several occasions. He couldn't avoid her really as she'd made it more than obvious that she was interested in him. But he hadn't been interested in her...then. He'd only just arrived and he didn't want to get tangled up with a woman, especially not a woman who looked like she'd be at home in a coffin. A woman who'd he'd heard on the grapevine was, 'a bit too strange'.

But, he'd also heard that Abby Sciuto was one of the hottest babe's about and after a while he'd figured she was worth a chance. If she was as hot as he, then he figured they could blow each others flames out. If it took one night, then so be it. If it took a little longer, who the heck was he to complain? She wasn't what he normally went for, but a little variation never hurt anyone, right?

And here she was, practically begging him to escort her to a birthday party. Simon asked her in to his digs and he was mildly surprised when she agreed. It was then that he'd learnt that she had a soft spot for her boss, agent Gibbs and had known that he was no threat to her, or she him. He then discovered that she also had an ulterior motive, and with reluctance, he'd found himself agreeing to her proposals. As long as she left with him at the end of the night he didn't care what she did, even if it did involve the formidable Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, because two days from now, Simon Carsdale was going to have the night of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

The woman was on a mission. From the moment Abby had entered the room she had positioned herself in such a way that no one had a chance of getting in or out without her zooming in on them.

It was a big night for Abby; the man of her fantasies on her arm and she had a chance for her best friend to have the same. She was doing the right thing, she was sure of it. Everyone was entitled to their shot at happiness, even Gibbs and Abby.

It wasn't long before she spotted Gibbs's tall form enter the room, but he seemed to be hovering near the door and Abby figured he was waiting for Ros to arrive. She continued to dance with Simon but her mind was only half on the man's body so close to hers. The other half was with Gibbs still waiting for the elusive Ros to arrive.

There was a slight commotion at the door with new arrivals and Abby found herself searching the faces for someone who looked like a Ros. It didn't take long to find her; The woman was beautiful. She was tiny and she was willowy. She was also a red head and buxom. Gibbs's favourite kind of woman.

In an instant Abby had a brainwave and before Simon had even stopped circling the floor, Abby had left him and had flung herself into Gibbs's arms and proceeded to dance with him. He wasn't sure who was more stunned; herself or Gibbs.

"Wha....what are you doing, Abby?!" He squawked quietly.

"Shut up, Gibbs and behave as though we are a couple. Pretend to be gazing into my eyes - like this." Sparkling emerald met surprised blue as Gibbs tried valiantly to listen to her with his ears and devour her with his eyes, "You've got to be more ruthless, Gibbs." She continued. "You've got to let Ros do the chasing. If she wants you bad enough, she'll come running."

Gibbs's heart thumped painfully as he considered her words. "You think, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him, exasperated, "Yes! absolutely. You know, you're far too nice, Gibbs. Some women like to take control sometimes and Ros certainly looks the type to want that. Come here."

Before Gibbs could even begin to ask why, Abby had reached up and pulled his head down to hers. He almost leapt into the air as he felt her lips gentle lick his ear lobe, her urgent whisper tickling the sensitive spot

His squawked, "What in hell's name are you doing, Abs?!" rolled over her as she ignored his indignance with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm trying to make Ros jealous, you idiot. At least try and behave like you think something of me, Gibbs. It can't be that hard." She pouted seductively.

Even before the words had left her mouth Gibbs felt the familiar pull of the woman in his arms. He didn't need any reminders of how to feel when she was near. It was almost as if Abby had been born to be his lifelong fantasy. If he walked away from her right now and never, ever saw her again, one image, just one picture in his mind of her beautiful face would culminate in the same feeling that rocked through him right now. It always did. It always would.

Abby felt Gibbs's submission and acceptance to her plea. Within seconds she felt him pull her against his body, his movement slow and comfortable, his breathing low and breathless. She threw her head back and wasn't disappointed when Gibbs instantly knew her intention and began to nuzzle her neck.

She heard his groan against her throat and she couldn't stop the husky laugh from bubbling through her, "Hey, down boy, otherwise we'll scare her off for good."

Gibbs came back down to earth with a bang. God, what was he doing?! This was Abby! This was his friend, the woman that he secretly hoped to one day settle down with.

One day. But not today, not now.

Abby barely heard his mumbled, 'Sorry.' But the moment past as they both realised that the song that they were dancing to was almost over. Abby looked up into Gibbs's face and the moment was forgotten as he tried to focus his scattered emotions on the words that were slipping fast and furious from her lips with her need to dish out her barrel load of advice before the song ended and then she vanished from his arms back to her own lovers. He barely heard her, 'Be cool, Gibbs. Act like you don't give a damn and I guarantee, she'll come running."

By some small miracle Abby's dream actually came true. Ros and her companion moved towards him and for all intent and purpose, when Abby looked his way as she left the room draped over Simon Carsdale's arm, Gibbs was in an animated conversation with the two women. She threw him a wide and knowing, 'I told you so' grin as she sashayed out of the door. What she didn't know was the threesome were having a riveting discussion about his boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

It was one of those sharp, crisp autumn mornings. The kind to take a long, miserable, solitary walk alone. Abby was alone and alone meant lonely, and right then, at that moment in her life, she felt lonely.

Her night with Simon had been an unmitigated disaster, for a variety of reasons. The main one being him. Her imaginary night of passion had been a non-starter. The man, Simon, had been entirely self-centred, chauvinistic, boring and so in love with himself that Abby had turned off sexually as soon as he'd stripped off down to his black satin thong. He also had a silky smooth totally hairless body. Skin that was even softer than her own, and the tiniest willy she had ever seen.

As he had crawled up the bed towards her like a tiger stalking its prey, Abby's thoughts had flicked back to the man she had left standing at the party surrounded by women, one of which he was likely to now be doing pretty much the self same thing as she.

Only Rosalind was being entertained by a real man; a virile man. A man that had an enticing smattering of body hair, just enough to make him look like a man and not a gorilla. A man that put a woman's need long before his own. Long before.

And suddenly Abby wanted Gibbs's touch; his arms around her, his lips on hers, his body melded to hers, and his words uttered to her and only for her.

She also wanted Gibbs's love but it was too late because she'd lost him to Rosalind and she'd helped.

As Abby stood and looked across the valley the early morning frost still covering the ground, creating a landscape of infinite beauty. Autumn colours graced the trees in a blanket of leaves. The icy cold water in the stream a few meters away from her feet, ran rapidly over the array of tiny rocks on its way to Lord knows where.

But Abby didn't see any of it. Her heart was heavy with not only her loss, but with her new found knowledge, a knowledge that she had no one to share with except the vista before her. The words slipped from her lips without her realising it, " I love you, Gibbs."

But only the wind listened to her heart-breaking confession.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

It was more than Abby could bare when she careered into Gibbs and Rosalind outside work the following day. If there had been one time when she'd wished the didn't work with each other, it was now. It was just to painful to watch him constantly disappearing into car, with or without a woman.

She was jealous if he was with one and she was jealous if he wasn't because she wanted to be in the car with him, and she never was except on work related business. It just wasn't the same.

And it was jealousy, Abby understood the emotion clearly now. Something had happened. Something had changed. Something had reminded her of her unmitigated devotion to Gibbs.

They were all for Gibbs and it had taken a long time for her to appreciate and understand it. She was there lost to Gibbs but she had lost him to another woman. She bet his thoughts were sensual and his dreams erotic, and she bet his days were filled with Ros and not her, and she missed him so much she almost couldn't bare to see him anymore.

Until the day when Gibbs sought her out.

He found her in the gardens, in the same place that they had had their fateful conversation only a few days ago. It seemed a life time had passed since then and a lot had happened since, especially for Abby.

Gibbs had realised Abby's feelings towards him had changed. It had been a long time coming and he was ready for it. In truth he'd been ready for a long time, but this time, it had been Abby holding back. It had been Abby that had needed the shock treatment. Gibbs hated doing it, but desperate times needed desperate measures, and Gibbs was desperate.

He wanted Abby, he'd decided that a long time ago. It hadn't been a sudden decision but something that had slowly crept up on him over the past months. He had sat back and watched Abby try and try again to establish relationships with other people, but had continuously failed.

But with each new relationship, Abby was changing. She had begun looking for just a good time and not a permanent liaison. Even Gibbs knew what kind of reputation the woman he loved was going to end up with if she continued with that line of seduction.

Gibbs knew it wasn't what Abby truly wanted, not really. She was settling for second best, but even that wasn't enough. Abby needed love, pure and simple. She needed him.

What hurt Gibbs most was that he was there, waiting, with enough love for both of them. But how did he tell her. How in the world did he change what they already had into something more?

And Gibbs wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted Abby Sciuto.

It had taken a lot to get here and put his heart on his sleeve. But Gibbs couldn't stand seeing the woman he loved in so much pain, especially when he could be the one with the solution. He stood behind her, watching her solitary form oozing despair as it hung around her like a shroud and suddenly he made up his mind.

It was time.

His words were low but very strong, "I made her up."

He watched her outline stiffen as her tension increased tenfold, but Gibbs didn't' stop. "There is no such person as Ros, it was just a name I thought up. I was trying to make you jealous, but I only caused you pain. I'm sorry for that, Abby."

The silence hung between them as Gibbs's words told their own story, so Gibbs tried again. "You had Simon, and I...I wanted you, Abby, I've wanted you for a long time but I didn't want to spoil your happiness. I wanted you to have a good time with Simon, God knows you deserved that. But I wanted you to think I was happy with someone else. But I wasn't."

Gibbs slowly moved to stand beside her, their eyes meeting as she digested his news. He could see her mind milling over his revelation, clearly not quite comprehending what had happened over the past couple of days so Gibbs put her out of her misery.

"There never was a Ros, she was just someone I made up to hide my true feelings for you." Gibbs slid down to the seat beside her and took her chilled fingers within his. "Her name was Theresa. She's the sister of one of the agents that I knew. She was only here for a short visit. That's why you didn't know her, Abby."

On hearing her name, Abby finally came out of her stupor, her brow furrowed with a million questions, "But...but I saw you kissing her. I saw you laughing and dancing with her. She was 'not' a figment of my imagination, Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed tenderly as he pulled Abby's tense body to his, his laughter skimming across the top of her head, "Oh, my love, Theresa is a woman, just like you. She could see what you were trying to do; your little ploy to make her jealous. But even she could see that it was I who was jealous. She saw the way that I looked at you and decided to turn the tables and be the one to make 'you' the jealous one."

Gibbs lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, his smile was gentle and teasing, but oh, so very sincere, "It worked, didn't it?"

And as her mouth reached up to touch his, she whispered, "Yes, it worked, for both of us."


End file.
